


Last Dance

by banditsolace



Category: 2PM (Band), f(x)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: This story is inspired by real people and ONE OK ROCK's songs Heartache and Last Dance. But most especially Heartache. Not a KhunToria shipper but this one's for a friend. Enjoy.





	Last Dance

Today is the day.

Staring blankly at her bedroom’s white ceiling, Victoria unusually woke up before her alarm has gone off. She heaved a sigh before rolling off to the other side of the bed to turn off the alarm clock. She’s up, twenty minutes ahead six in the morning.  As she made her way towards the en suite bathroom, the white dress hanging by the cabinet door caught her eye.

She crossed the room to reach out and to touch the fabric it was made of. The feel of the dress against her fingers felt surreal unlike when she first tried it at the couture store. She couldn’t believe it then. She still couldn’t believe it until now. A soft buzz resounded in the almost-silent room dismissed her reverie.

Please be there.

A small smile formed against her lips. After reading the text, she tossed her phone back to her unmade bed and headed towards the bathroom. It was a message that didn’t need a reply.  

 

 

It was beautiful. The words fall short on her mouth but she was sure it was—it is. The white and blue array of different flowers like roses, stargazer lilies, hydrangeas, and stephanotis adorned the equally pleasing to see baroque-style and mosaicked walls of the church. White and blue laces of cloth held the centerpieces in its posts.

But he was even more beautiful. And for a moment, she forgot to breathe. She wasn’t sure how long she held her breathing but she started to, the moment his eyes caught her gaze. He was far but his steady brown eyes held her bound. And he was smiling. It was the brightest smile she saw from him and it was contagious that she found herself smiling back at him. She finally gave him an encouraging nod and looked forward the chancel as the ensemble started to play.

 

 

“…And it took us many years to get here, but what matters most is that we’re both here; both standing in front of each other. I vow to you and I vow to everyone who bears witness today that I am here to love you and to cherish you from this day on and until my last breath leave me.”

She didn’t even notice the sole tear she shed, not until it reached her cheek.  She quickly wiped it off with the back of her left hand.

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Horvejkul.”

The thundering clap of hands resounded inside the entirety of the church.

 

 

“Finding someone whom we can marry has turned out to be easy and has been taken lightly. But finding someone whom we would want to live the rest of our lives with is something not everyone will manage to do. For marriage has always been a two way street and it would really require both persons to want to live the rest of their lives with each other. Nickhun, my now son-in-law, and my lovely daughter Stephanie, I hope both of you will work hard to build a family around love, trust, and faith in God. Cherish one another and support one another. Everyone, let's all raise our glass for this newlywed couple.”

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered as the couple kissed.

 

 

Nickhun slowly released her from the hug he initiated first.

“I'm really happy you made it.” 

His eyes was twinkling in happiness, she noted. It was overwhelming to see him overjoyed like this. She gave him a smile.

“Of course. I couldn't miss this for the world. Congratulations.”

She was transfixed on his face as his cheeks blushed a little.

“Thank you. I'm a lucky man.”

She nodded in agreement. He always has been, she thought.

“Indeed you are. Now go, your wife is waiting for you.”

She pointed to where Stephanie was standing. He followed her train of sight. He chuckled.

“Alright. Thank you for coming again.”

She shook her head.

“You're always welcome.”

Indeed he was. She followed his retreating figure until he reached where she was. She smiled yet again despite the faint shattering sound inside her. She took one last sip of the wine and excused herself from the table, leaving the food untouched.

 

 

She breathed deeply as she headed towards her car and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by real people and ONE OK ROCK's songs Heartache and Last Dance. But most especially Heartache. Not a KhunToria shipper but this one's for a friend. Enjoy.


End file.
